Il Mio Amore
by Leslie Kanells
Summary: Bella is Edward's personal assistant, and Edward is the mafia principe. When Bella finds out she's pregnant with his child,he rejects her and the baby. Will he realize his mistake on time, or will he live to regret his actions? Canon couples, AU/AH


**Il Mio Amore**

**Summary: Bella is Edward's personal assistant, and Edward is the ****mafia principe****.**** They are both deeply in love with each other, however, when Bella finds out she's pregnant, Edward rejects her and the baby. Will he realize his mistake on time, or will he live to regret his actions for the rest of his life? Mafiaward. Canon couples, AU/AH.**

**A/N: Il Mio Amore is italian for 'my love'.**

**I don't own Twilight, Stefanie Meyer does, and this is just a story I've had running through my head for a while. I know nothing about Seattle, just what I've read and looked up on google. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this story! And I accept constructive criticism or comments about anything. This is my first fanfic, and please feel free to tell me if there are any parts that need amending or obstructing the flow of this story. :D**

**Warning: This story is rated M, and if you are under the age of 18, please press the return button and do not scroll down! Thank you (:**

**Plagiarism is theft, please be respectful to other authors and not steal their hard work.**

* * *

**Characters age:**

Charlie Swan – 46 years old

Renee Dwyer – 46 years old

Phil Dwyer – 40 years old

Esme Cullen – 48 years old

Carlisle Cullen – 51 years old

Emmett Cullen – 32 years old

Edward Cullen – 30 years old

Jasper Whitlock – 28 years old

Alice Whitlock – 25 years old

Isabella Swan – 25 years old

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Conversation should be pleasant without scurrility, witty without affectation, free without indecency, learned without conceitedness, novel without falsehood."_

_-__William Shakespeare_

_Greatest English dramatist & poet (1564 – 1616)_

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Oh god.. Edward! Faster.. oh god, you're killing me here!" I screamed, wanting Edward to quicken his ministrations on me. Edward entered his long, course fingers into my hot wet pussy, curling it as he went.

"You like it, baby? This will teach you not to be a tease," Edward leaned down and whispered huskily into my ears, "Come on baby, scream for me."

He pressed his thumb against my swollen clit and white lights flashed before my eyes as I came. I arched my back, moaning as Edward scooped his head down, taking my nipples into his mouth, sucking as though there were no tomorrow. My hands involuntarily curled into his messy unique shade of bronze hair.

Sick and tired of his merciless teasing, I used all my strength to flip us around, Edward alternating and moving on to the other nipple. I grabbed his rock hard thick manhood, it had to be at least eight inches in length, and moved my hands up and down it firmly, just the way he liked. Edward groaned and released my nipple from his mouth. "Yeah, just like that. Yes, oh baby, go faster," He snarled.

I pumped his cock faster feeling his balls tighten before hot spurts of his semen squirted out and into my hand. Edward head was thrusted backwards, and a long masculine groan escaped from his perfect, soft lips.

I looked at him coquettishly and licked my palm, moaning as I tasted his man juice. It tasted salty and with a hint of sweetness, and it left me wanting more. I took his semi-hard cock and sucked as though my life depended on it, so into it that I barely noticed Edward groaning. He placed his long albeit calloused fingers on my head, gripping as he guided my head up and down his length.

"Bella, baby, come up, I need to be in you, now,"

I released him with a 'pop' sound and gazed into his eyes. His emerald green eyes were darkening and I could feel his cock becoming as hard as a metal rod. I moved forward, pumping his cock and positioned it directly below me, sliding down slowly onto him. Edward groaned in pleasure and his hands automatically went to my hips, sliding me up and down his manhood. I grounded against him and a muffled moan escaped from his mouth. Edward was sucking on my neck, and although I knew that it would leave a mark, I couldn't be bothered to care. The thrusting became harder and the noises of flesh slapping was loud, our mouths emitting sounds of pleasure, want and lust.

"Baby, I'm going to cum," Edward moaned, reaching down to pinch my clit. I screamed, yet again seeing blinding lights before me, and my orgasm in turn caused his, as he felt my pussy squeezing him hard and milking his dick..

"Oh baby, milk me hard, so good, love your pussy, always so tight," He mumbled incoherently as his orgasm hit him hard.

_

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep._

I opened my eyes groggily, blinking furiously as I looked at my surroundings. I groaned, realizing that it was all a dream, and shut off the damn alarm clock. _Well, darn! But at least I was not left hot and bothered._ I had a major crush on my boss, Edward Cullen, since the day I started working for him, which was six months ago. And for the periodically, he would be the star of my hot dreams, fucking me hard and ravishing me. I looked under my comforter sheet, and groaned, yet again, as my dream had actually made me cum. Hard.

It was going to be laundry day again then. I flipped the sheet over and trudged to the bedroom warily to clean up the mess on my woman regions and to get ready to see my hot as fuck boss of two years, Edward Cullen.

Walking into _Elixir_, one of the many night clubs that Edward owned, I spotted Alice, the manager of the club, and my best friend, talking to one of the regulars, Paul. Paul came almost every day of the week, under the disguise of a business meeting. _How did I know?_ I knew his wife, Leah, and no matter how much I liked her and enjoyed her company, business was business and I was sworn to secrecy to not tell her of her husband's affairs outside their marriage. Leah was really beautiful, on the inside and the outside, and she was not fake and plastic like the rest of the girls here. _But I guess Paul liked fake goods._ Leah often complained that Paul was never around anymore, and that she could sense that something was wrong. It pained me to keep this from her, and I hated seeing so many married men in stripper joints and night clubs just because they wanted something _or someone _new.

I vowed on the first day that I started work here that I would never set my sights on a man that was infamous with women. _What about Edward!_ My subconscious screamed. I rolled my eyes internally, and cursed that internal voice of mine. _Shut up! _I screamed inside my head, but then blushed, when I realized that I had just talked _or rather screamed_ to myself.

Alice, on seeing me, hopped energetically to me. I laughed, when it came to my mind that I have never actually seen Alice walking before for she was either hopping or skipping to someone.

"Oh, someone's in a good mood, huh?" Alice smirked at me. I blushed furiously, thinking about yesterday and my subconscious activities at night.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! You got laid, didn't you! You have that glow!" She jumped up and down the spot, shouting loudly and attracting the attention of the people around her. Heads turned and their eyes bore into my head. I blush, albeit more furiously, and I could picture myself in my head, _red like a fire truck_.

"Tone it down a notch, Alice!" I whispered loudly, still embarrassed, although most of the patrons attention were not on me anymore.

"I knew it! Who is the lucky guy who popped your cherry? Who was it! Who was it! Oh, come on! Tell me!" She half-whispered and half-screamed into my face and started doing that puppy-dog expression with her signature "Alice pout" as her fiance Jasper nicely put it, knowing I could never reject her when she gave that face.

I shook my head, trying my hardest not willing to reveal what took place the previous night, although Alice has been my best friend for the last eight years, since the day I first entered Forks High School.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_(Bella and Alice in FHS, both 17 years old)_

_I walked awkwardly into my new school for the next year, and blush when I realized that all eyes were on me. I cringed inwardly, not liking the attention that was on me. I could not bear to think what they were thinking in their heads, but I was sure it was something similar to, _who is that girl, she's so ugly and gangly.

_In my previous school, Florida High, I was often bullied by a boy named Michael, the school's most popular guy, and the common insults hurled at me were were 'ugly', 'fat', and 'flat-chested'. I knew that I was not the most popular girl, however I didn't think that in the minds of the others I was that unattractive. It hurt everyday to go to school, and my self-esteem was so low as I was constantly being jeered at and being tripped by others as they liked to make fun of my inherited clumsiness from my Granny Swan. _

_Out of utter desperation, I had begged my mum and her husband, Phil, to allow me to stay with my dad, Charlie Swan, also the police chief of Forks. I was close to him, despite the fact that we had not seen each other for the past two years. I couldn't bear to see him then, knowing that he would get the truth out of me that I was being bullied in school. _He had the nick for that, being the police chief and all. _Mum and Phil didn't know what happened to me in school, although they loved me dearly, as they weren't as close to me as I was to my father. Mum couldn't understand the bond that my dad and I shared. My dad was my confidante, the safe keeper of all my secrets, my best friend, my hero, my idol all in one person. _

_I was separated from my dad when I was at a tender age of 4, as mum realized that she couldn't bear to be in Forks anymore. It was to oppressing for her, she had told me once, and she did not like the people in Forks. There were no secrets among the neighbours. Hence, mum took me away when dad was out in Seattle to assist the apprehension of a serial rapist. It was the last time I saw my dad until I was 6. I had cried almost everyday and had begged my mum to allow me to see my dad, even if she didn't want to. My mum, knowing that she couldn't keep me away from my daddy, called him and finally revealed our location. _

_Ever since, I have stayed with my father every summer break and every holiday break and our father and daughter bond was indestructible. _

_Mum had met Phil when I was 10, and married him when I was 12. Phil treated me like his daughter, despite the age gap between he and my mum. He was 6 years her junior. He never once asked me to call him 'dad' or anything similar, as he knew he could never ever replace my father. _

_I walked to the school office, and told the lady at the counter that it was my first day of school. She smiled tenderly at me, recognizing me immediately, and told me that my daddy had been so excited that I would be moving in with him after such a long period of time we had not seen each other, and how beautiful I have grown into. She introduced herself as Mrs Maryanne Cope, and I immediately found a liking to her. As soon as I got my schedule for the day and the map of the school, I walked with a leap in my step, hoping that I would enjoy my stay in this new school. _The people seemed nice enough, well at least Mrs Cope seemed to be.

_I entered my first class – advanced literature. From the booklet that Mrs cope gave me to find out what I was learning this year, I found out that we were doing Romeo and Juliet, and I sighed a little, as I had already done Romeo and Juliet in the first year in Florida High School. _At least I would be able to ace this subject,_ I thought, finding a little hope in this situation. _

_I looked around, realizing that I was a little early, as most of the people had yet to arrive and the class was almost empty, with the exception on a boy and I. With that thought, a short but slender girl with short spiky hair hopped into the room. She glanced at me and a smile lit up her face. She bounced happily towards me, and her joyfulness seemed to spread to me, as I found myself smiling back at her. _

_She introduced herself as Alice, and told me that she could see that we would be the best of friends! Not before took the seat next to me. _

_Ever since then, Alice and I have been looking out for each other and as what she had foreseen – best friends._

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

"No, of course not! You know that I am still, you know, that!" I hissed at Alice, who was smiling as though she knew something that I didn't. I was still a virgin, despite being 25 years old. I wasn't by any means a prude, or waiting for marriage to finally give away my 'v-card', and I knew that there wasn't any point in waiting for the one, or my prince charming. Growing up in a situation like mine, it was hard to be optimistic about marriage or finding your soul-mate, so to speak. I just wanted to have a relationship before _doing the deed _or _popping my cherry. _You are only a virgin once, after all, right? And I didn't want to lose mine in a dinghy old motel or the back sit of a car.

"Ah! Isabella you naughty naughty girl! I knew it!You had a risqué dream of Mr Cullen, _again_, right? But don't worry, I wouldn't tell anyone! After all, if I didn't have my Jazzy, I would totally do him too! Speaking of Jazzy, do you know the things he does with his tong-"

"Oh my gosh! Alice! I didn't want to know that!" I hissed, covering my ears and stalking away to the office on the fourth level to do what I came here for.

I was the personal assistant for Mr Cullen, and that meant that I had to look after all of Mr Cullen's business ventures – the bars and night clubs, hotels, branch offices, warehouses, although I didn't know what Mr Cullen did in those warehouses. Also, I had to make sure all his workers received their salary on time, and that his household is running smoothly. It seemed like a tough job at first, but I soon fitted into the job perfectly, and have been enjoying it ever since.

My boss, Mr Edward Cullen ,was voted best influential man and Seattle's most wanted bachelor for Forbes 2010. He was the one man who I actually liked.I saw him almost everyday to give him the reports of his business. However, I knew that he would never give me the time of the day. I was just plain and ugly Isabella Swan.

I gathered all the information that was required of _Elixir _and walked out into my blue Audi R8. I loved my car, it was sleek, fast and beautiful. The purr of the engine and the smooth gliding of the car always brought a smile to my face no matter how I shitty I felt on that day.

I drove to _Flames, _a night club and head office of Mr Cullen, and stopped at a car park reserved solely for me. It had my name, _Isabella Swan_, written on a signboard next to the parking lot. I reversed quickly into the parking lot, and heard several wolf whistles erupt from the queue waiting to enter the club. _Stupid guys who thought that ladies couldn't drive. _

Entering the club, I walked straight swiftly to the elevator, not wanting any of those sick, perverted men to think I was one of those _girls_. _I had nothing against those girls who had to do this to earn a living, After all, prostitution is revolution right? It's those men who irked me to no extent. _

Setting foot on the 11th floor, the private and inaccessible to outsiders level of _Flames_, I strode towards Mr Cullen's door and knocked on the dark cherry wood door.

"_Enter." _

Taking a deep breathe to calm myself down, I keyed in the memorized password to unlock the door, and walked into Mr Cullen's office as silently as I could. Despite it being futile as my stiletto heels rapped loudly against the shiny and exorbitant pricing bamboo flooring, creating quite a piercing noise and disrupting the serene ambience in the room.

His office was decorated just like something you would see off a magazine cover. Every unit area of space was sparkling clean and shiny, not a speck of dirt and dust. The room screamed _money_ and I was hard to break your gaze from looking around the room. Being his personal assistant for the past six months, I still found it hard to do so. His office also overlooked the sea. Although the building was not tall, it had no taller sky scrapers obstructing the view of this perfect skyline.

He looked up and his emerald eyes bore straight into mine, as though he could see into my thoughts. He was a epitome of elegance and suaveness, and he sat up straightly before leaning back slightly against his executive office chair. I gasped, relishing in his heated stare and felt my panties getting wet. _Isabella the nymphomaniac, my subconscious snorted, shaking her head and looking at me in disappointment as though I had robbed the bank. _I hastily broke the connection we shared and he smirked crookedly at me, as if he knew what had happened last night.

"Please, Isabella, take a seat." He motioned to the plush full leather armchair in front of him.

I sat down quietly and turned to him, momentarily forgetting what I was there for.

"Yes, Isabella? Something on my face?" His velvety voice awoken me from my reverie and blinked a few times to regain my focus on the matter. He chuckled at me and I blushed.

_Stupid blush! _My subconscious screamed at me, again.

The way his tongue rolled when he pronounced my name caused shivers to go down my spine, but luckily, I hid it on time, not allowing him see the effect he had on me.

"Oh, uh, yes, uh, I mean..,"I stuttered incoherently. I took a deep breath and tried again.. Edwa- no, Mr Cullen, smirked conceitedly at me. I sighed internally, wishing that I could stop acting like a blushing and blubbering mess in front of this man.

I cleared my throat, "What I meant, Mr Cullen, is that I am here today to inform you of the growth of _Eclipse _and _Elixir. _These are the two clubs that have surpassed our expectations for their economical growth. I have brought the charts and bar graphs of their growth rates," I passed Mr Cullen the folder containing the information I had mentioned, and internally, my subconscious gave a happy dance for not behaving like a raving lunatic in front of Mr Cullen.

_We might just get laid tonight! Woohoo! _My subconscious screamed loudly in my head. I rolled my eyes and snorted, at that moment realising that I was in the presence of Mr Cullen.

He turned his gaze from the charts to me, his green eyes darkening, and his mouth turning downwards. The atmosphere in the room turned sinister and ominous, and chills went down my spine.

"Isabella, something the matter? I do not appreciate disrespectfulness from my subordinate and certainly not you, Ms Swan. Explain you behaviour. Now." Mr Cullen admonished and scowled at me.

I cringed at his harsh tone, wanting nothing more than to slap my subconscious and bury myself 6 feet underground. _You want to slap yourself? Always knew you were crazy, Isabella! _My subconscious laughed manically at me.

"I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, Mr Cullen, I just remembered somethin-" I mumbled, feeling much like a ten year old making excuses for herself while being reprimanded by her parents when I was abruptly cut short by Mr Cullen.

"Well, in that case, I do not appreciate you thinking of other matters in my presence! Am I clear, Isabella?" He said calmly at me, although his voice radiated power. However, the scowl in his face had disappeared.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry," I murmured, futiley trying to hide the tears forming in my eyes as his intimidating voice echoed in my head.

"If you excuse me, Ms Swan, I have other matters at hand. Please leave the documents on the table and I will look at it later. You may leave now, thank you for your help."

I scrambled out, tears burning my eyes and thus lowering my visibility. I was humiliated by his words and out of the six months that I have been working for him, it was the first time he had ever flared up at me. Sure, I have seen him blowing his temper on the other employees here, including his body guard, Jasper Whitlock, Alice's husband, but I had never expected him to blow up at me.

I stalked towards my car sourly, feeling humiliated and a little angry at the situation. _It wasn't as though I had killed his pet or something right? He didn't have to get so pissed off!_

I drove back to my condominium, and for once since since I bought my Audi R8, the purr of the engine failed to brighten my mood.

_Damn you Edward Cullen, and damn you for invading my subconscious state of mind!_

**

* * *

A/N: So how do you guys out there like it? Leave me some reviews please! Let me know that my effort isn't wasted! Thank you for your time! :D**

**Next stop, EPOV! **

**- Leslie Kanells (:**


End file.
